EREN y ANNIE
by dragonxcaballero
Summary: eren gusta de annie pero no se da cuenta de ello al igual que ella
1. Chapter 1

HABÍA PASADO UN TIEMPO YA DESDE QUE EREN ESCAPO DEL TITAN COLOSAL Y EL ARMADO CON AYUDA DE SUS AMIGOS Y YA HABÍAN SOLUCIONADO EL PROBLEMA DEL GOBIERNO Y TODO ESO CLARO QUE TUVIERON QUE MATAR ALGUNAS PERSONAS PERO AL FINAL VALIÓ LA PENA YA QUE CHRISTA O HISTORIA SE CONVIRTIÓ EN LA NUEVA REINA LO CUAL GARANTIZABA EL PERDÓN DE LA LEGIÓN DE RECONOCIMIENTO Y ARREGLO A LA POLICÍA MILITAR PARA QUE YA NO FUERAN UNOS VAGOS Y ESO HIZO QUE LAS COSAS ESTUVIERAN BIEN DE NUEVO CLARO QUE AUN QUEDABAN MUCHOS TITANES AFUERA DE LAS MURALLAS Y FALTABA RECUPERAR UNA MURALLA Y REINER Y BERTHOLD JUNTO CON YMIR AUN SEGUÍAN AFUERA ASECHANDO NO SE SABIA CUANDO IBAN A APARECER DE NUEVO TAMBIÉN ESTABA ESE RARO TITAN SIMIO O BESTIA QUE NO SE LE ENCONTRABA POR NINGÚN LADO PERO AUN ASÍ LO QUE NADIE SE ESPERO FUE QUE ANNIE DECIDIERA SALIR DE SU ENCIERRO DE CRISTAL EN EL SÓTANO DEL CUARTEL DE LA LEGIÓN DE RECONOCIMIENTO CUANDO LA LEGIÓN SE ENTERO TUVIERON QUE TOMAR UNA DECISIÓN RÁPIDA

MATAR A ANNIE POR TEMOR A QUE SE TRANSFORMARA EN TITAN

BUSCAR OTRA SOLUCIÓN

PERO EL PROBLEMA ERA QUE NO HABÍA OTRA SOLUCIÓN QUE BUSCAR PORQUE NO TENÍAN TIEMPO YA QUE SI ANNIE SE TRANSFORMABA EN TITAN IBA A SER DIFÍCIL DETENERLA Y SE LES PODRÍA ESCAPAR ASÍ QUE ERWIN TOMO UNA DECISIÓN APRESURADA PERO QUE PENSÓ MUY BIEN Y POR MAS EXTRAÑO QUE PAREZCA DEJO QUE ANNIE SE LES UNIERA ESO A NADIE LE GUSTO AUNQUE A DECIR VERDAD EL ÚNICO QUE NO DIJO NADA FUE EREN AL PRINCIPIO LE SORPRENDIÓ UN POCO COMO A TODOS CLARO PERO CUANDO TODOS COMENZARON A PROTESTAR EL SOLO SE QUEDO EN SILENCIO CON CARA DE TONTO DESPISTADO COMO SI FLOTARA EN UNA NUBE NO PARECÍA PROCESAR POR COMPLETO LO QUE SUCEDÍA ESTABA COMO CONFUNDIDO PERO ASÍ PASO EL TIEMPO AL PRINCIPIO NADIE QUERÍA A ANNIE ESO ERA MAS QUE OBVIO Y ELLA TAMPOCO ESPERO NADA DE NADIE PERO LUEGO CUANDO ELLA AYUDO A DETENER A REINER, BERTHOLD Y A EL TITAN SIMIO TODOS COMENZARON A CAMBIAR SU FORMA DE PENSAR CLARO DICHO EVENTO HIZO QUE YMIR CAMBIARA DE BANDO RÁPIDAMENTE UNIÉNDOSE EN PLENA BATALLA A LA LEGIÓN DE RECONOCIMIENTO ASÍ QUE YMIR COLABORO UN POCO Y ASÍ COMENZARON A ACEPTARLA RÁPIDAMENTE JUNTO CON YMIR Y POR SI FUERA POCO ELLA MISMA REPARO LAS MURALLA CRISTALIZANDO LAS PARTES DESTRUIDAS YA QUE EREN NO POSEÍA ESA HABILIDAD YA QUE LO ÚNICO QUE EREN PODÍA HACER ERA PRENDERSE EN LLAMAS Y VOLVERSE LOCO, ADEMAS HISTORIA LA REINA ACTUAL LE OTORGO EL PERDÓN JUNTO CON YMIR CLARO ESTA Y DIO UN MANDATO EXPRESO EL CUAL PROHIBÍA A LOS ANTIGUOS COMPAÑEROS DE ANNIE EN LA POLICÍA MILITAR REVELAR SU VERDADERA IDENTIDAD Y ESO IBA PARA CUALQUIERA Y ADEMAS LE DIO EL PERMISO A ERWIN PARA HACER OFICIAL QUE ANNIE SE VOLVIERA UN MIEMBRO DE LA LEGIÓN DE RECONOCIMIENTO Y ASÍ PASO EL TIEMPO HASTA QUE LLEGARON LOS TIEMPOS DE PAZ AUN QUEDABAN MUCHOS TITANES AFUERA DE LAS MARRULLAS PERO EL LADO BUENO ERA QUE YA HABÍAN RECUPERADO TODAS LAS MURALLAS Y ASÍ TODOS ACEPTARON A ANNIE Y LA HICIERON UNO DE SUS CAMARADAS PERO MIKASA ERA LA ÚNICA QUE NO ACEPTABA A ANNIE YA QUE ELLA HABÍA TRATADO DE MATAR A EREN Y PARA ELLA ESO ERA IMPERDONABLE Y LE MOLESTABA MUCHO EL HECHO DE QUE A TODOS LES AGRADARA ANNIE DESPUES DE TODO LO QUE HIZO Y POR OTRO LADO EREN FUE EL PRIMERO EN HABLARLE A ANNIE CUANDO NADIE LA ACEPTABA SE PODRÍA DECIR QUE ERA EL ÚNICO QUE NO LA ODIABA A PESAR DE QUE EL DEBERÍA SER LA PERSONA MAS AFECTADA POR LO QUE PASO EN AQUEL ENTONCES PERO A EL PARECÍA NO IMPORTARLE ESTO Y ANNIE ESTABA DESCONCERTADA ANTE ESTO PERO SU ACTITUD NO CAMBIARÍA NUNCA INCLUSO DESPUES DE QUE TODOS LA ACEPTARON EXCEPTO MIKASA CLARO AUNQUE CON EREN ERA UN POCO MAS CONVERSADORA "SOLO UN POCO"

EREN: que tal annie- dijo el soldado de manera alegre mientras se paraba enfrente de ella y le tapaba el sol a la chica rubia annie estaba sentada sobre un tronco de árbol

ANNIE: ...- al ver a eren annie no dijo nada simplemente dirijo su mirada hacia otro lado estaba algo fastidia de eren después de todo ese tiempo porque él fue la única persona que no la odio y ella esperaba que el fuera la persona que más la odiara de todos en este mundo

EREN: que te pasa?- el chico parecía confundido ante la actitud de annie es decir ella nunca fue muy sociable que digamos pero con él solía hablar más menudo

ANNIE: eren puedo hacerte una pregunta- dijo con su habitual frialdad mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el

EREN: claro- le respondió algo confundido por lo directa que se estaba mostrando la fría chica titán

ANNIE: eres idiota o qué?- era claro que annie estaba molesta

EREN: que!?- eso dejo a eren muy confundido y algo sorprendido él no se esperaba ese tipo de pregunta y de inmediato le dijo a annie

EREN: porque me dices eso annie?!- eso saco de su mundo a eren él no se esperaba ese tipo de respuesta y eso era lo que más sacaba de quicio a annie su cara de tonto con ojos bonitos y de inmediato le respondió

ANNIE: no se tal vez porque yo soy la titán que mato a tus compañeros y asesino a un montón de personas y que además intente matarte- decía muy molesta mientras

EREN: porque me estás diciendo esto!?- pregunto algo sorprendido y confundido que habia hecho para que ella le dijese eso

ANNIE: porque cuando llegue no me odiaste desde un principio como todos lo hicieron!?- se levantó del tronco muy molesta y se acercó peligrosamente al rostro de eren

EREN: porque lo haría?- le respondió de manera leve y susurrante y muy confundido, al escuchar esto annie se molestó y comenzó a caminar rápidamente a lo cual eren la empezó a perseguir pidiéndole que se detuviera pero esta no quería escucharlo y asi estuvieron hasta que ella llego al cuartel general o la base de la legión de reconocimiento que era como una especie de castillo y al entrar pasaron por una sala en la que se encontraban jean, conny, armin, sasha, hanji e ymir que estaban reunidos jugando póker sobre una mesa a excepción del capitán rivaille que está bebiendo café mientras estaba sentado en un sillón y vieron como eren perseguía a annie y esta tenía una expresión algo enojada esto les pareció muy extraño y debido a que los cuartos estaban en un piso más arriba solo pudieron escuchar la continuación de lo que sucedía y acto seguido annie llega hasta su habitación y se encierra en está cerrándole la puerta en la cara a eren y al escuchar esto todos comenzaron a sacar sus conclusiones antes de que eren bajara y cuando llegaron a una conclusión y quedaron perplejos porque esto se parecía a una pela de novios o algo asi acaso eso era posible es decir:

Eren era un idiota que estaba obsesionado con matar a todos los titanes y ver el mundo exterior

Por si fuera poco mikasa babeaba por el las 24 horas

Aunque a ciencia cierta no se sabía si era una obsesión o era amor lo que si se sabía era que ella se ponía peligrosa si eren estaba en peligro

Además a mikasa la ponía furiosa el hecho de que a eren le agradara tanto annie eso la desquiciaba aunque estoy muy de acuerdo en que fue genial cuando ella dijo que le daría una paliza a rivaille por haber golpeado a eren en aquel juicio

Pero por otro lado annie era una chica muy fría y seria era del tipo de chica que miraba a todos como idiotas que tenían sus días contados por eso no le gustaba mucho el socializar

Y en el interior se creía superior a todos ella y eren eran muy distinto además del hecho de que ella lastimo mucho a eren en todo sentidos por asi decirlo aun asi a eren no parecía importarle uno creería que tiene más en común con mikasa porque vivió parte de su infancia junto a ella pero asi se le ve desde otra perspectiva

Eren tenía más en común con annie que con mikasa ya que ambos podían transformarse en titán

Y ambos tenían una causa muy justa para justificar sus acciones annie tenía a su padre quien sabe que paso con ese asunto y eren su venganza y el saber la verdad escondida en su sótano

Además annie entrenaba con eren cuando estaban en sus tiempos de reclutas

Y por si fuera poco estaba el hecho de que el uno al otro trataron de matarse asi que si dicha suposición fuera cierta sería algo muy irónico

Cuando eren bajo hasta el piso en el que se encontraban sus compañeros todos comenzaron a molestarlo burlándose de el por lo que habían visto y el primero en burlarse de eren fue jean él no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de fastidiarle la vida a eren

JEAN: jajajajaja no sabía que tú y annie se llevaran también eren- eren se molestó al oír la voz burlona de jean y le dijo

EREN: cállate no estoy pidiendo tu opinión cara de caballo- al escuchar esto jean se puso furioso y empezó a pelar con eren entonces conny los interrumpió diciendo de manera muy sarcástica

CONNY: no está mal eren te felicito escogiste rápido a una chica linda- eren no podía creer esto otra persona estaba pensando equivocadamente y de paso se burlaba por lo sucedido en eso el capitán rivaille interrumpe de manera fría y muy calmada mientras bebía café

RIVAILLE: entonces no eres un marica después de todo- o pobre eren incluso el capitán rivaille en eso eren le dijo a su capitán de manera angustiada y algo molesto

EREN: capitán rivaille usted también- rivaille solo se quedó serio como siempre y en eso hanji interrumpió a eren diciéndole de manera emocionada y muy interesada

HANJI: o eren eso es muy bueno- dijo muy sonriente mientras con la mano izquierda se acomodaba los lentes haciendo que el brillo de estos mismos cubriera sus pupilas y al mismo tiempo se le acercaba peligrosamente a la cara a eren y esto lo asusto un poco porque lentamente ella comenzó a poner cara de loca obsesionada con los titanes ante esto eren comenzó a sudar frio del miedo y además de que no entendía muy bien a que se refería su comandante hanji y dijo muy asustado y confundido

EREN: q-que!?- a lo cual hanji comenzó a sonreír maquiavélicamente mientras comenzaba a alzar la voz al hablar incluso parecía excitada por el asunto estaba loca en toda su totalidad

HANJI: si haces a annie tu novia imagina las posibilidades- dijo muy emocionada mientras alzaba las manos al nivel de sus hombros y se alejaba del rostro de eren a lo cual eren dijo rápida y alargadamente

EREN: como dijo!?- en ese instante hanji dijo rápidamente casi seguido después de eren

HANJI: ¡solo imagínalo si llegases a tener hijos con ella tus genes de titán se mezclarían con los de ella y nacería un nuevo ser que estaría más allá de cualquier otro!- después del arrebato de científica loca de la comandante hanji todo quedo en silencio por 5 segundos pero luego todos comenzaron a reírse hasta mas no poder y empezaron a molestar a eren por lo sucedido lo cual hacia enojar mucho a eren pero en ese justo momento habia alguien al que no le causaba gracia ninguno de los comentarios hacia eren y ese era armin que estaba justo en frente del capitán rivaille no parecía divertirse con esto y eso el capitán rivaille lo noto y le dijo a armin

RIVAILLE: que pasa armin no se te hace gracioso nada de esto- armin estaba algo serio por el asunto y solo se limitó a decir de manera falsa e hipócrita

ARMIN: si es muy gracioso- al escuchar eso rivaille se sorprendió un poco nada más un poco pero luego volvió a ponerse serio y siguió tomándose su café

EREN: que rayos le pasa a annie pensé que éramos amigos- eren estaba muy confundido ante la actitud de annie es decir ella nunca fue muy conversadora pero nunca se molestaba con facilidad porque ella era una persona muy seria y fría en eso ymir interrumpió los pensamientos de eren diciéndole

YMIR: jajaja tan difícil es descifrar el comportamiento de annie eren- al escuchar esto eren se sorprendió un poco aunque no era de extrañar que ymir quisiera burlarse de alguien pero quedo confundido porque ymir adivino exactamente lo que él estaba pensando y le respondió

EREN: como sabía lo que estaba pensando- dijo muy sorprendido a lo cual ymir le respondió rápidamente diciéndole de manera burlona

YMIR: jum, no me subestimes eren puedo sentirlo- ella parecía estar muy segura de sí misma a lo cual eren que estaba más confundido que otra cosa le pregunto

EREN: el que?- eren parecía estar algo interesado en lo que decía ymir e ymir estaba comenzado a divertirse mucho con esto y le dijo a eren de manera muy sarcástica mientras sonreía y entrecerraba lo ojos

YMIR: tu atracción por annie- cuando ymir dijo esto último todos quedaron en silencio y con una expresión muy desconcertada tal vez ymir fue muy directa con este asunto en eso eren le respondió

EREN: mi atrac que?- estaba totalmente ido no entendía lo que le decía ymir a lo cual ymir suspiro y se tocó la frente con la mano definitivamente eren era un idiota total y le dijo algo desesperada y molesta

YMIR: que te gusta annie eren de eso es de lo que estoy hablando!- esto último dejo a eren estupefacto porque ymir le diría algo como eso que acaso se volvió loca el solo veía a annie como una amiga aunque de verdad eso era cierto asi que le respondió a ymir de manera molesta y algo exaltado

EREN: que te pasa ymir te volviste loca como dice algo como eso yo solo veo a annie como una amiga!- eso sorprendió a ymir aunque ese era tipo de respuesta que ella esperaba y más de alguien como eren aunque era bastante tonto protestar en este punto después de lo que le dijo la comandante hanji y entonces comenzó a reírse y le dijo a eren

YMIR: jajajaja mientras más lo niegas más sé que es verdad jejeje- ymir disfrutaba esto en verdad la verdad es que ella sabía que eren se molestaba con facilidad por lo cual habia que tratarlo con amabilidad aunque el único que lo controlaba era rivaille pero aun asi en su mente ella misma se preguntaba "porque no lo moleste antes eso hubiera sido muy divertido"

EREN: cállate no necesito esta mierda!- eso molesto mucho a eren aunque por otro lado a ymir y a los demás esto les causaba mucha gracia después de todo eso eren se fue a su habitación ya era de noche y todos estaban dormidos en es justo momento eren pensó que tal vez ymir tenía algo de razón

EREN: "de verdad sera como ymir dice acaso me gusta annie?"- era difícil para el pobre pero ni el sabia la respuesta quizás lo averigüe a la mañana quien sabe


	2. Chapter 2

AL FIN HABIA AMANECIDO Y EL SOL BRILLABA CON FUERZA PARA MUCHO LES DIO LA IMPRESIÓN DE QUE LA NOCHE FUE ETERNA Y DURMIERON MUCHÍSIMO ASÍ QUE SE LEVANTARON MUY DESCANSADOS Y AL DESPERTAR EREN SE SENTÍA MUY BIEN ERA FANTÁSTICO DESCANSAR TANTO YA QUE SER TITAN CONSUMÍA MUCHA ENERGÍA Y TE DEJABA AGOTADO LO MISMO IBA PARA CUALQUIER OTRA PERSONA TUVIERA EL PODER DE CONVERTIRSE EN TITAN AL PARECER AQUELLOS QUE ERAN TITANES DORMÍAN MAS DE LO NORMAL ASÍ QUE CUANDO NUESTRO IMPULSIVO HÉROE DESPERTÓ POR COINCIDENCIA DESPERTÓ AL MISMO TIEMPO QUE ANNIE Y LOS 2 SALIERON AL MISMO TIEMPO DE SUS RESPECTIVAS HABITACIONES QUE POR CIERTO ESTABAN UNA AL LADO DE LA OTRA

EREN: ...- eren estaba sin decir nada al igual que annie aunque eso no era de extrañar en ella, solo se quedaron hay mirándose annie miraba a eren fríamente como siempre y eren estaba algo serio también pero a la vez confundido porque en la mirada de annie habia algo distinto era igual de fría que siempre pero en sus ojos se veía un raro brillo que desconcertaba un poco a eren, annie también parecía como hipnotizada con el de por si eren tenía un color verde muy hermoso en sus ojos aunque los de ella no se quedaban atrás con ese atractivo color azul y por unos segundos se quedaron viendo el uno con el otro como si sus miradas se hubieran conectado derrepente eren comenzó a sentirse raro sentía como un extraño calor calentaba su cuerpo al principio fue leve pero luego el calor se hizo más intenso y su rostro comenzó a ruborizarse y esta sensación se hacía más y más fuerte mientras más miraba annie en ese mismo instante annie lo noto y le pareció muy raro al inicio pero luego sintió vergüenza y su rostro se puso rojo haciendo que su fría mirada y su seriedad desapareciera y no pudieron soportarlo más y rápidamente voltearon sus miradas hacia otro lado fue un momento muy incómodo para ambos

Y ASÍ COMENZÓ UN DÍA DE TRABAJOS TEDIOSOS PARA LA LEGIÓN DE RECONOCIMIENTO Y SOBRE TODO PARA EREN YA QUE ADEMAS DE SUS TAREAS HABITUALES QUE INCLUÍAN ALIMENTAR A LOS CABALLOS, CORTAR LA LEÑA PARA LA CHIMENEA, LAVAR LOS PLATOS, AYUDAR A PREPARAR LA CENA Y ADEMAS TENIA QUE AYUDAR CON LA LIMPIEZA DE LA BASE AL DÍA SIGUIENTE Y CASI TODO EL DÍA SE LES IBA EN ESO PORQUE EL CAPITÁN RIVAILLE ESTABA OBSESIONADO EN ESE SENTIDO Y SI NO LE GUSTABA COMO ESTABA EL LUGAR DEBÍAN EMPEZAR DE NUEVO Y ASÍ EREN COMENZÓ A REALIZAR SUS TAREAS COMO MUCHOS OTROS PRIMERO ALIMENTAR A LOS CABALLOS EN EL ESTABLO DEBÍA LLEVARLES COMIDA Y COLOCÁRSELAS A CADA UNO DE LOS CABALLOS NO PODÍA FALTAR NINGUNO Y LUEGO DEBÍA DARLES AGUA EN ESE MOMENTO VIO A ANNIE AYUDANDO CON LA COMIDA DE EL ALMUERZO Y SE FIJO COMO ELLA VOLTEO A VERLO PERO MIRO RÁPIDO HACIA OTRO LADO PARA DISIMULAR AUNQUE EREN LO HABIA VISTO PERFECTAMENTE DESPUES EREN SIGUIÓ CON SU SIGUIENTE TAREA CORTA LA LEÑA YA LLEVABA UN RATO EN ESO POR LO CUAL ESTABA MUY SUDADO ASÍ QUE DECIDIÓ QUITARSE LA CAMISA LO CUAL DEJABA VER TODO LOS MÚSCULOS DE SUS ABDOMEN EN ESE MOMENTO LLEGO MIKASA PARECE QUE EN SUS TAREAS SE ENCONTRABA EL AYUDAR CON LA LEÑA

MIKASA: eren- dijo de manera calmada ella también era muy seria y linda entonces eren volteo a mirarla y la saludo alegremente

EREN: hola mikasa viniste a ayudarme- para eren mikasa era su hermana él no la veía de otro modo y él pensaba que ella también lo veía de la misma manera en eso mikasa le dijo de manera legre al inicio pero molesta y despreciativa al final

MIKASA: si esta en mis tareas de hoy además si no hago bien mi trabajo el enano anormal ese me fastidiara todo el día- a mikasa no le caía bien el capitán rivaille desde lo que le hizo a eren en aquel juicio en eso eren le dijo a mikasa de manera calmada y algo burlona por la forma en la que mikasa hablaba de rivaille

EREN: vamos mikasa tienes que respetar al capitán rivaille no olvides que él es tu superior y tiene más tiempo que nosotros en esto- eren respetaba y admiraba mucho al capitán rivaille desde que se unió a la legión de reconocimiento pero en realidad cuando rivaille lo golpeo en aquel juicio eren solo pensaba en matarlo pero luego le agarro miedo y no lo quería ni cerca pero desde que el anterior equipo de rivaille fue asesinado eren comenzó a sentirse culpable por ello y empezó a respetarlo y admirarlo además de que sentía que se lo debía en eso mikasa le dijo a eren un tanto molesta

MIKASA: no entiendo eren ese enano te dejo todo golpeado en aquel juicio y aun asi eso a ti eso te da igual- esa era una de las cosas que más molestaba a mikasa esa forma tan pacifica que tenía eren con las personas que los lastimaban primero el capitán rivaille y luego annie en eso eren le dijo a mikasa de manera calmada y algo burlona por la forma en la que mikasa se mostraba enojada

EREN: pero yo no le guardo rencor mikasa de hecho lo que hizo el capitán rivaille en aquel juicio me salvo la vida- en ese punto eren tenía toda la razón y mikasa lo sabía aunque le molestaba admitirlo y solo evadía la mirada de eren entonces mikasa le dijo a eren de forma resignada ya no le iba a poder ganar en esto a eren

MIKASA: b-bueno puede que tú lo perdones pero yo algún día le daré una paliza por lo que te hizo lo prometo- al escuchar esas palabras eren solo pudo reírse un poco de mikasa ella no iba a desistir en eso mikasa decidió pedirle prestada el hacha a eren para ayudarlo a cortar la leña, corto varios pedazos de madera por asi decirlo mientras seguía hablando con eren y entonces decidió preguntarle de manera fría y muy seria mientras cortaba con fuerza otro leño

MIKASA: últimamente has estado muy hablador con annie- a eren le pareció extraño que derrepente le preguntara eso asi que le dijo de manera desinteresada y sin prestarle mucha atención

EREN: asi es que ella me cae muy bien- al escuchar esto mikasa se sorprendió un poco pero se puso más seria y fría y le dijo a eren sin verle el rostro

MIKASA: te cae muy bien, como puedes decir eso- a eren eso le pareció muy raro de a que venía eso y le respondió

EREN: es que es verdad ella siempre me cayó muy bien nunca tuve nada en su contra- al escuchar eso mikasa partió a la mitad otro leño pero esta vez con más fuerza lo cual asusto un poquito a eren era casi como si estuviera calmando su enojo con la madera en ese mismo instante cuando mikasa partió a la mitad el leño de un solo golpe el hacha se atascó en el tronco cortado en el que ponen el leño para cortarlo asi que le costó sacarlo un poco al terminar de sacar el hacha dirigió su fría mirada a eren y le dijo colocando el hacha en su hombro izquierdo mientras la sostenía con la mano izquierda

MIKASA: siempre te callo muy bien y no tienes nada en su contra de verdad puedes decir eso sabiendo que ella masacro a todo tu escuadro frente a tus ojos no se te olvida que ella es un titán enemigo de la humanidad, nos traicionara y aplastara en cuanto le demos la espalda eren- era claro que a mikasa no le agradaba annie y le molestaba aún más el hecho de que eren la trata como si nada hubiera pasado entonces al oír todo lo que eren estaba diciendo de annie dijo de manera calmada y sin prestarle mucha atención

EREN: no creo que eso sea verdad mikasa annie cambio gracias a ella es que estamos aquí- al escuchar esto último mikasa se molestó aún más y le dijo a eren muy molesta

MIKASA: que gracias a ella estamos aquí como puedes decir eso eren ella intento matarnos lo olvidas- eren no entendía porque mikasa se empeñaba tanto en recordarle eso y le respondió sin mucho interés

EREN: no lo he olvidado solo digo que a veces debes dejar de mirar al pasado y perdonar no lo crees- a eren no parecía importarle mucho todo lo que annie intento hacerle en el pasado y eso sacaba de quicio a mikasa

MIKASA: olvidar y perdonar no puedo creerlo escucha eren no te le acerques a annie es peligrosa entendiste no te le acerques- eren no entendía porque mikasa se molestaba tanto con annie y no entendía porque ella se empeñaba tanto en decir que ella los traicionaría y ese tipos de cosas es decir después de todo el tiempo que ha pasado pudo haberlo hecho en cualquier momento

DESPUES DE TERMINAR SU CONVERSACIÓN CON MIKASA EREN SIGUIÓ CON SUS TAREAS LO SIGUIENTE ERA LAVAR LOS PLATOS DEL ALMUERZO PERO ANTES TENIA QUE ALMORZAR Y ASÍ LO HIZO AUNQUE AL IR ALMORZAR TENDRÍA QUE CONFRONTARSE CARA A CARA CON ANNIE Y NO ES QUE LE TUVIERA MIEDO A ANNIE SI NO QUE MAS BIEN SE SENTÍA RARO E INCOMODO CUANDO ESTABA CON ELLA PERO NO HABIA DE OTRA Y LO PEOR ERA QUE SU SILLA ESTABA FRENTE A LA DE ELLA ASÍ QUE SERIA UNA VERDADERA PESADILLA

EREN: ...- eren estaba sin decir nada en la mesa y la mesa estaba llena por sus compañeros aunque nadie estaba apretado mikasa estaba aún lado de eren y al lado de mikasa estaba jean e ymir enfrente de eren estaba annie y al lado de ella estaba armin, conny y sasha y el capitán rivaille estaba en el lado vertical de la mesa prácticamente en medio de eren y annie y hay estaban eren frente a annie, eren estaba algo sonrojado pero intentaba ocultarlo diciendo que era por el calor de la sopa pero eso una mentira e ymir no hacía más que reírse de el por esto annie también estaba algo roja aunque no se le notaba tanto como eren en eso el capitán rivaille le dijo de manera fría y seria a eren mientras tomaba su jugo

RIVAILLE: que pasa eren no te gusta la sopa- al oír esto eren se puso algo nervioso solo un poco y le respondió al capitán rivaille

EREN: no la sopa está muy buena solo que esta algo caliente- esa era la mentira más estúpida que pudo haber dicho pero dadas las circunstancias fue lo mejor que pudo inventar entonces el capitán rivaille dijo

RIVAILLE: hoo, de verdad- rivaille sabia porque es que eren estaba asi y no era por la sopa asi que lo iba a atormentar un poco

RIVAILLE: estas seguro que no está asi por otra cosa o persona- eso ultimo saco a todo el mundo de órbita prácticamente estaba diciendo que alguien ponía rojo a eren, mikasa se molestó mucho cuando escucho eso y de inmediato miro a rivaille con una mirada asesina este se percató de la mirada de mikasa pero no le presto atención y siguió diciendo

RIVAILLE: y tu annie tu comida está caliente también o es otra cosa o persona lo que te pone roja- annie se sorprendió al escuchar eso ultimo y se puso muy roja tanto que no podía mostrar su rostro de la vergüenza y empezó a esconder la mirada de todos al ver eso ymir comenzó a reírse como una loca al igual que jean

YMIR: jajajajaja no puede ser- ymir ciertamente disfruta mucho ver lo que sucedía y lo mejor era como rivaille molestaba a eren y annie por eso pero a mikasa no le gustaba y eso la estaba molestando todos reían de esto pero a armin no se le hacía gracioso asi que siguió comiendo mientras ignoraba las risas rivaille se daba cuenta del comportamiento de armin aunque no quiso decir nada y de entre las risas mikasa estallo furiosa diciendo "aunque lo que hizo estallar en risas a ymir fue que vio como annie se puso cada vez más roja casi como si reafirmara que lo que decían era verdad"

MIKASA: basta, basta eren no se pone rojo por nada ni por nadie!- eren se sorprendió al verla asi tan enojada y a muchos también le sorprendió pero ymir no dejaba de reírse y entre sus comentarios burlones dijo

YMIR: eren estas de suerte parece que a annie la tienes comiendo de la palma de tu mano- eren se sorprendió mucho al oír esto e iba a decirle algo a ymir pero esta siguió hablando

YMIR: mira que annie tan fría que era y termino derritiéndose por eren- eso hizo reír a todos y annie no quería ni mostrar su rostro y no puedo soportarlo más y salió de la mesa corriendo hasta irse a su habitación al ver eso eren se molestó y le dijo a ymir

EREN: basta ymir vez lo que estas provocando- en ese momento mikasa lo interrumpió diciéndole de manera seria y con una cara enojada

MIKASA: no eren asi está mejor que se valla esa maldita titán asesina- al escuchar eso ymir se puso seria y miro a mikasa y le dijo

YMIR: ho vaya no se te olvide que yo también soy un titán...- y con eso todo se puso incómodo y todos llevaron sus platos a la cocina que por cierto a eren le tocaba lavarlos asi que todos llevaron sus platos pero como annie se habia ido toda avergonzada eren decidió llevarle su plato para el lavarlo al ver eso mikasa protesto diciendo que los dejara ahí que él no tenía por qué hacer nada pero eren solo le dijo que era un favor además igual él tenía que lavar todos los platos

Y ASÍ TODOS SE FUERON A DORMIR MIENTRAS EREN QUEDO SOLO LAVANDO ENTONCES SINTIÓ QUE HABIA ALGUIEN EN LA MESA ASÍ QUE FUE A REVISAR Y ERA ANNIE QUE PARECÍA ESTAR BUSCANDO SU PLATO EN ESO EREN LE RESPONDIÓ

EREN: annie tranquila yo ya lave tus platos- al escuchar la voz de eren annie se sorprendió un poco y le dijo evitando la mirada de eren

ANNIE: o ya veo gra-gracias- eren se dio cuenta de que esta no lo miraba a la cara asi que quiso intentar algo distinto cambiando de tema y le dijo

EREN: que día no?- al escuchar eso a annie le pareció extraño que cambiara de tema asi que le siguió la corriente diciéndole

ANNIE: si ha sido un día muy extraño- dijo de manera fría y sin mirar a eren entonces eren le decide decirle algo un poco más fuerte

EREN: si y sobre todo por lo que dicen de ti y de mí no?- eso sorprendió mucho a annie y la hizo sonrojarse un poco pero luego ella le dijo de manera fría y seria y sin mirar a la cara a eren

ANNIE: si eso es un poco descabellado- al ver que annie seguía sin mirarlo eren decidió ir a por todas diciéndole

EREN: sería muy gracioso que eso fuera verdad no?- annie se sorprendió muchísimo al escuchar eso que estaba intentando eren asi que le dijo de manera muy nerviosa y apresurada

ANNIE: si, si sería muy, muy gracioso eren tengo sueño buenas noches- eren vio como annie subió rápidamente a su habitación y eso le causó mucha gracia porque de cierto modo lo que dijo ymir que annie se derretía por el o mejor dicho él era la única persona a la que annie no podía evadir por más fría que fuera, él era el único que ponía nerviosa a annie

MIENTRAS ANNIE ESTABA EN SU HABITACIÓN INTENTANDO DORMIR YA ARROPADA EN SU MENTE NO PUDO EVITAR PREGUNTARSE ASI MISMA DE UNA MANERA LEVE Y ALGO CONFUNDIDA PERO IGUAL DE FRÍA Y SERIA QUE SIEMPRE MIENTRAS SE TOCABA EL PECHO

ANNIE: porque eren me hace sentir tan cálida?


End file.
